Turned Loose
by yokascruz
Summary: AlternatexSeason6. While Bosco and Faith try to work thru their Donald Mann related issues Cruz takes matters into her own hands with CT Finney.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Turned Loose 1?

Author: Mandi

Disclaimer: They're not mine.

Characters: Faith, Cruz, Bosco, etc.

AN1: This is a follow up series to Behind Bars in which Faith and Cruz were in prison. This series still centers around Faith and Cruz but also have them dealing with the other people in their lives. I started it in the beginning of the 6th season so I had no clue what was in store for the whole CT Finney stuff.

AN2: I apologize how Behind Bars ended, it was abrupt I know. But I really had no clue where to go with that fic so I ended it and started this one. And unlike Behind Bars, this series has a little bit more drama in it. A darker piece than that of Faith and Cruz causing mayhem.

AN3: and there was one part in this I had to take out just b/c I regretted writing it when I first started this series. I initially had the confrontation between Faith/Miller end in a heated kiss, but then I totally didn't like where that was leading so I had to take that out.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Faith and Cruz were out of prison in no time after Cruz went to Swersky with allegations that Finney Sr. was indeed directly involved in having her nearly beaten to death. And with Faith's help in persuading the women, forced and threatened by Finney to beat Cruz, Finney had no where to go when Swersky confronted him with the allegations. Faith, Cruz, Swersky, and the fellow inmates had backed Finney so far into a corner, he had no choice but to give both Faith and Cruz full immunity. This angered Finney beyond words, but he still held his fixation on putting Cruz behind bars. The reason behind Finney's complete hatred of Cruz was still unknown, even to Cruz herself, but now the IAB Captain couldn't touch her. Or so she thought.

It's been two and a half months since Faith and Cruz were finally released from prison and cleared for duty. Faith went back to being a Detective while Cruz returned to her Anti-Crime Unit. Faith and Cruz talked every now and then, but their relationship still bordered somewhere between a mutual toleration and an actual friendship. Both still hesitant to admit that they were indeed pass all the crap that happened years back because both in their minds weren't willing to admit that they actually could stand one another. Still, they decided to keep their distance, to co-exist harmoniously in the precinct, and for the pass two and a half months, it's worked out fine.

Faith Yokas scanned through a case file in her hand as she made her way up to the Anti-Crime Offices. Cruz had dumped a case on her because of Anti-Crime's sudden back load of work and Faith had accepted it without question. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Faith was very grateful to Cruz for keeping her mouth shut about what really happened on Mann's roof top. Faith learned soon enough, that Cruz didn't actually do it for her, but only because Cruz just did not rat on other cops. Regardless, of their history, Cruz would never have given Faith up. Never. And it was that fact that Faith found a level of respect and appreciation with Cruz.

"Can I help you?" A familiar voice questioned, but Faith was too engrossed with the file in hand that she didn't bother to look up.

"Yeah—I'm looking for Sergeant Cruz." She replied numbly.

"She's not here."

"Where—," Faith's words got caught in her throat when she looked up for the first time since she arrived in the Anti-Crime Unit. She met a familiar pair of light blue eyes, "Lieutenant Miller—."

"John—call me John, Faith." He greeted with a slight smile on his lips.

"Of course—John."

"It's been a while—how've you been?"

"Can't complain—," she eyed him suspiciously, "Cruz never mentioned you were back at the 55." Faith couldn't help the silly smile that spread across her features. She was surprised at how happy seeing him again made her feel.

"Now why would the good Sergeant want to keep lil old me a secret? I've been here at least a week already, since the captain decided to transfer me to the 55, permanently. I think he just wants to get rid of me all together—wash his hands of me." he informed her, a twinkle in his eyes. Faith's smile widened. Though, Cruz didn't get along with him, Faith sure did. She and Miller had worked a case together before he had left the 55 the first time and she was arrested. He had been really great to her and she was quite fond of him. And he of her.

"So now you're permanently here to keep an eye on Cruz?" Faith joked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't remind me," Miller said, rolling his eyes and starting away from her. Faith followed him into his office and took a seat on the edge of his desk as he took a seat behind it. He looked up at her as he leaned back in his chair, "so—what brings you up to Anti-Crime?"

"Um—," Faith looked down at the file in her hands, "I need to speak with Sergeant Cruz—there's this case she wanted me to—."

"Let me see," Miller said taking the file from Faith before she could consider protesting. He opened it and quickly scanned the contents, his soft gaze hardening as he returned his attention back to Faith. "I gave Sergeant Cruz this case—why do you have it?"

"She's overworked with cases right now—she thought that I could—."

"—help her out?" He interrupted. Faith was taken aback by the harshness of his voice. He had never spoken to her in that tone before. He closed the file and slammed it down on his desk, "taking hand-me-downs from the Anti-Crime Sergeant isn't your job, Detective. I don't want you helping her out, giving her a hand, making her life easier—I give her the assignment, I expect her to handle it, not pass it on to someone else! You got that?"

"With all due respect, Lieutenant—I'll take the case if I want the case. Jelly's handling our workload as is and he told me not to worry about them and focus on this one." Faith retorted, tearing the file from his desk, "—and if you weren't so busy trying to make Cruz's life a living hell by giving her more than any normal person can handle, then I wouldn't be holding this case file right now. So don't stand there and tell me what I can and can't do. " She angrily finished and started out the door. Miller gained his feet quickly and reached for her, grabbing hold of her arm and pulling her back, gently but firmly.

Faith turned around to find herself in close proximity with a now fuming Lieutenant Miller, his face inches from hers, his breath hot against her skin, "who are you to talk down to me? I'm not the bad guy here, Detective. I give Sergeant Cruz what I think she can handle and I expect her to earn my respect—I expect her to do her job—do it well, and make mine a hell of a lot easier."

"Let go of me, John" Faith warned, trying to shake free from his grasp. She glared at him, trying not to notice the fact that if she leaned her head a little forward, she would be able to kiss him.

A few long seconds ticked by before he released his hold, his eyes dropping to the ground. Weeks of crap-taking from his bosses was getting to him and he was unintentionally taking it out on his co-workers. He shook his head, ashamed with himself, "I'm sorry…"

"I gotta go. We'll talk later," she stated, picking the file from the ground that had slipped out of her hand when he grabbed her. Faith opened the door and just when she was about to walk out he spoke up again.

"She's at Mercy." Miller uttered barely above a whisper. Faith looked back at him, confusion creasing her features.

"Who?"

"Cruz—she was called in to Mercy Hospital about 10 minutes before you came up here." Miller explained, looking down at a small post-it on his desk, "an Officer Maurice Boscorelli requested her presence."

A sudden fear gripped Faith's heart, her eyes widening when she looked back at Miller. The only explanation she could come with for Bosco's sudden need to see Cruz is that he wanted to know the truth about what happened with Donald Mann. Since the first time she spoke with him after getting out of prison and everyday after that, she's been keeping the truth a secret. Trying to find the right time to tell him, but truth was, she didn't know how to tell him she had shot and killed a handcuffed Mann all because she had thought he killed Bosco.

"10 minutes you say?" Faith questioned.

Miller nodded, finally looking back at her, studying her grief-stricken features, "what's wrong? You know him?"

Faith nodded, barely hearing his question, "he's my partner—well, was my partner before the promotion. We rode together for 12 years before—ah, he was shot."

"Is he one of the Officer's gunned down at Mercy?" He asked, his tone bordering on concern. Faith simply nodded, "any reason why he'd wanna speak to Cruz and not you?"

Faith looked down at her hands, not sure if she could lie to his face, "No—not that I can think of. Look, I really should go."

"Yeah—of course—but Faith!" He called after her, she glanced at him over her shoulder, "I am---truly sorry for my behavior. I'll make it up to you." He offered, his eyes once again soft and friendly, "Well, you should go, have a nice day, Detective."

Faith forced a smile.

"You too, Lieutenant." She replied before finally exiting his office.

The only thing now on Faith's mind was booking it to Mercy as quickly as possible. She had to figure out what to do about Cruz and Bosco. She knew Cruz wasn't strong against Bosco like she was against everyone else. With Bosco, Faith knew Cruz still withheld a twinge of guilt over Michael Boscorelli's death. Sharing in the blame for what happened to Bosco's brother even though Cruz, Faith, as well as Bosco, knew that she wasn't the one at fault or to blame for Mikey's death. Still, Cruz was vulnerable when it came to that sore subject. So getting the truth from Cruz wouldn't be too hard for Bosco. Faith prayed she wouldn't get there too late. She knew the truth needed to come out.

But she was the one that wanted to be the one to tell him. Not Cruz.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Maritza Cruz slowly turned the doorknob to Bosco's room, pushing the door open slightly and popping her head in. Her eyes quickly scanned the room until it fell on Bosco's still form standing weakly against the opposite wall, staring out the window silently. She pushed the door open all the way before stepping in and closing it gently behind her.

"Bosco?" She whispered, calling out slightly to him, trying to catch his attention. After a few silent moments, Bosco turned toward her, his eyes dark, masking a rage within him. Cruz's eyes lingered on the bandage still covering a small portion of the right side of his face. "You called—the House—you wanted to see me?"

Bosco nodded, saying nothing as he sat down on a chair next to the window. Cruz approached him cautiously, taking a seat in the chair next to his bed. They just stared at one another for a long moment, both daring the other to look away first. Cruz was the one to break the awkward silence first.

"What's this about, Bosco?" She asked, almost impatiently.

"Faith's keeping something from me—and I want you to tell me what it is."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Turned Loose 2?

Author: Mandi

Disclaimer: They're not mine

Characters: Bosco, Cruz, Faith

Summary: Bosco confronts Cruz about the 'secret' Faith's apparently keeping from him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What's this about, Bosco?" Cruz asked, trying hard to muffle the frustration in her voice. She didn't wanna be there just as much as he didn't want her there.

Bosco's eyes hardened as he seemed to glare back at her, "Faith's keeping something from me—and I want you to tell me what it is."

Cruz fell silent, but her eyes remained locked with his. She swallowed hard. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew this was the reason why he'd call for her at the House. She had just hoped it wasn't. Bosco looked deeply into Cruz's eyes, seeing into the storm that was waging inside of her. He knew she knew the truth, he knew she knew what Faith's secret was.

"You gonna answer or are you just sitting there thinking up some way to hide it from me—like she does." Bosco accused, his eyes heavy and his breathing deep. It's been two weeks since he took his first steps after being in a bed for months, but he was still extremely drained. He was weak both physically and emotionally, but mentally he was still sharp. That's why he could see pass Faith's exterior shell, straight through to the broken woman within. That's why he knew Faith was keeping something from him.

"Bosco—," Cruz started, shaking her head and looking down at her hands, neatly folded in her lap, "I'm the wrong person to be talkin' to bout this."

"I disagree—I think you're exactly the person I need to be talkin' to—look at me." Bosco hissed, irritated that he had to look at the top of her head and not into her eyes. It was easier to tell if Cruz was lying if she was making eye contact. Something she was trying to avoid at the moment.

Still, after a few seconds Cruz obliged to his demand, slowly lifting her eyes to meet his. His normally brilliant blue eyes were dark and dangerous, frightening Cruz to her core. She had never seem so much contempt in his eyes since the time he confronted her after Mikey died.

"I'm not gonna do this with you." Cruz stated, trying hard to keep her voice even. It was hard to speak to him when he was like this: cold, distant, angry.

"What's she hiding? What really happened on that roof top, Cruz? Cause the story I keep hearing doesn't make much sense."

Cruz leaned forward in her chair and kept her eyes focused on his, "yeah? And why is that?"

Bosco let out a tired laugh, "come on, Ritza. Don't expect me to believe Faith was covering your ass all this time."

"And what, me covering her ass is easier for you to believe?" Cruz shot back, pent up anger causing her to lose her composure for a moment, but it was too late to take back what she had just said. What she had just confessed.

Bosco crossed his arms over his chest, eyeing her awkwardly, "I don't know—you tell me."

"Tell you what! What the hell do you want from me!" Cruz said, standing from her chair and walking over to the window. Bosco watched as she ran her fingers through her hair, obviously frustrated.

"What's wrong?" Bosco said calmly, "did I hit a nerve?"

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Cruz hissed under her breath as she stared out the window into the dark rainy night. The storm probably wouldn't clear till morning. Cruz cursed silently. Her current situation was bad enough without her having to drive home in the rain.

"Just be up front. That's all I ask. Tell it like is—you can do that, right?"

Cruz's shoulders slumped as she turned around to face him. She crossed her arms in front of her and leaned against the wall, her eyes meeting Bosco's again. He just stared, emotionless back at her, waiting for her to talk to him.

Cruz shook her head, "you don't understand—."

"What don't I understand! Help me understand, Rizta...come on. You owe me that much." Bosco's voice rising as his frustration grew. When Cruz remained silent, Bosco stood from his chair and started toward her, "my brother's dead—Mikey's dead! Ma almost died in that funeral home and me—I was shot down by that son of a bitch Mann!"

"Bosco—," Cruz uttered softly, as he stepped closer, their noses almost touching. There was nothing but rage in Bosco's eyes as Cruz looked back at him. "I can't—." She hesitated again, trying to look away but he wouldn't let her.

Bosco suddenly snapped, grabbing her chin with one hand and forcing her to look forward, "Look at me—look at me! Look what I have to live with because of him!" He shouted, gesturing to the bandages on his face with his free hand. Cruz blinked back her tears and bit her lip to keep from crying out because of his vicious hold on her, "he took away everything from me! Everything! And you're gonna stand there and tell me you can't! You can't! Or you won't? Either way, Ritza—you're gonna tell me what happened on that roof...I deserve to know the truth!"

Cruz nodded her understanding as Bosco's voice cracked and he weakly leaned forward, his forehead resting lightly against hers. Cruz for a moment was numb, her back up against the wall and unable to process being so close to him again. It had been so long since he even came this near, and now she watched him, watched as tears slowly started down his cheek. He looked so fragile, so weak, so completely drained. This was not the Bosco she knew, the vibrant, full of life cop that she had once thought she could love. And her heart broke for him.

After a few minutes, Bosco gained his composure and pulled back, meeting her gaze with hallow eyes. Cruz quickly wiped away her tears and nodded, "you're right—you do deserve the truth."

Finally, Bosco seemed to relax, his shoulders not so tense and his features softening, "thank you."

Cruz nodded, "but I think you already know what really happened—who really shot Mann."

Bosco's eyes widened for only a moment before his bottom lip started to tremble, "And you—you protected her?"

"It was never about her—it was about making that son of a bitch pay for what he did—I couldn't do it, Bosco. When everything in me wanted to pull that trigger—I couldn't—I don't know why, and the next thing I know, she's emptying your gun into him. Then I looked at her, into her eyes, and you know what I saw? I saw nothing, Bosco because she died—she died the moment she thought you did, but you didn't—and now she has to live what the consequences. I couldn't do it—maybe because—you never meant that much to me...the way you do to her." Cruz finished, her eyes still glazed over and her heart still beating rapidly in her chest. Bosco took a moment to take everything in, deep down, he had always known the truth, but hearing it confirmed, it hit him ten times worse than he thought it would, and he suddenly found himself going week in the knees.

"Bosco," his name left her lips as Cruz caught him, using all the strength she had to lower him slowly to the ground, his head rested lazily on her shoulder as his arms draped around her, holding her tight.

The truth was too much for him. The reality of knowing Faith had killed a man for him was beyond words, too difficult to deal with in his already emotional distress. He found himself suffocating, unable to breathe, he clutched his chest, as Cruz lowered him completely to the ground.

"I can't—I can't breathe—," he gasped, grabbing Cruz's shirt sleeve, "can't—!"

"I'm gonna get a nurse!" Cruz said, racing from the room and screaming for help.

"Bosco!" Her voice echoed from the doorway the second after Cruz left the room. Bosco shut his eyes tight and when he opened them again, there she was, standing over him, her face ghostly white and her fearful as she looked down at him. "Boz?"

"Fay—," he tried to get out, but it was no use. This was another panic attack, something that hadn't happened in years. And like the first time it happened, Faith was there, holding him and telling him everything was going to be okay. But unlike the last time, he didn't trust her words now. He didn't trust the tenderness in her voice, the concern in her eyes, the softness of her touch against his face as she cradled his head gently in her lap.

"Bos—you're gonna be okay, the doctors are on their way," Faith assured him, gently wiping the tears that had fallen from his beautiful blue eyes as he gazed up at her. Bosco shook his head, his grip on her hand tightening. He moved his lips to talk, and at first nothing came out, but he tried again, this time Faith moving her ear closer to his face.

"You—lied—to...me," was all he managed to get out. Faith watched horrified as his eyes drifted shut and his chest stopped moving.

Then there was silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Turned Loose 3

Author: Mandi

Disclaimer: They're Not Mine

AN: The last chapter was mostly Bosco/Cruz, this one's mostly Bosco/Faith.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Are we gonna talk about what happened?" Bosco asked before he popped another piece of bacon into his mouth. His eyes remained focused down on his food, unable to look Faith in the eyes.

"Do you really wanna do that now?" Faith replied looking around the small but cozy diner the two were in. They occupied a booth near the front corner of the diner, wanting as much privacy as the place could give them.

"It's either we talk now or we never bring the subject up again. That's how it is with you." Bosco shot back, taking a somewhat violent bite out of his toast.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, let's see—we don't talk about anything because you never want to."

"That's not true."

"Yeah, right." His sarcastic tone was beginning to get on Faith's nerves. It's been nearly a month since Bosco's almost near fatal panic attack. He had to learn the hard way, from Cruz, the truth about what really went down the day Donald Mann was killed. Though now that he knew the truth, Faith still wouldn't open up to him about it. Her mind was set only on helping him recover before having to upload all her problems on him. Bosco however, was finding it more and more difficult to put off not talking about the situation as the weeks progressed. The ordeal still laid heavily over both their heads and Bosco was frustrated Faith kept putting it off.

"Look, Bosco." Faith started, putting down her fork and lacing her fingers together on the table, "all I wanted to do was bring you out for a nice, quiet breakfast because I think you deserve to get out after how hard you've been working for the past couple of weeks."

"And now you think I'm ruining our little get together because I wanna talk?" Bosco snickered, stuffing some eggs into his mouth.

"We talk all the time."

"Not about our problems."

"We don't have problems."

Bosco practically threw down the fork in his hands. It hit the surface of his plate with a startling clang. Faith met his eyes, hers now very round, "Bosco—what the hell's the matter with you?" She hissed, her eyes scanning the diner for any unwanted attention by other customers.

Bosco leaned in toward her, his voice low and dark, "we don't got problems? Faith, you shot and killed a man, I'd say that counts as a 'problem'."

Faith shook her head, leaning back into her seat, "Yeah—and it's my problem, not yours."

"No—ya see it became my problem because you did it for me."

"Bosco—really, don't..."

"Don't what? It's about time you heard the truth out loud," Bosco's frustration was obviously growing as he gripped the edge of their table till his knuckles were white, "just admit it Faith, once and for all. You shot Donald Mann because you thought he killed me, you thought I was dead."

Faith shot him a threatening look but he wasn't about to back down, "speak any louder, Boz, I think maybe the mayor will hear you."

"Good—let him hear me, let anyone hear me, as long as it'll get you talkin' again," he was trying everything in his power to keep his voice down, but it was so difficult now a days with Faith. It was like talking to a wall, she'd never really talk back to him.

"Bosco—I really don't wanna talk about this now."

Bosco shook his head, defeat slumping his shoulders as he lowered his head. The anger was still in his eyes though when he looked back up at her, "well, you know what Faith? Let me know when you do—I'm outta here." and with that he grabbed his jacket next to him and took off.

Faith sighed heavily, propping her elbows on the table in front of her and rubbing her tired eyes with her palms. A few seconds later, she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. It startled her as she looked up into the familiar eyes of Scott Vincent. Prison Guard Scott Vincent.

"Scott?" Faith uttered, blinking a few times to make sure her vision was clear.

"Thought that was you—how ya been, Faith? Haven't seen you around lately," he replied, flashing his pearly whites.

"Yeah, well, you know—me being outta prison and all."

Scott chuckled, "Yeah, I guess that could be it."

Faith took a moment to wipe away at the tears that had threatened her eyes when Bosco walked out on her only seconds ago. She was so fed up with him pushing her to talk about Mann. But she knew they had to get things out on the table, for too long they've been keeping a lot inside.

Scott's hand gently moved from her shoulder to her back as he leaned forward slightly to get a better look at her, "hey, what's wrong?"

Faith met his concerned eyes and she shook her head slightly, "Oh–ah, nothing...it's nothing."

"Was it that guy that just walked outta here? What, is he your boyfriend?"

"What? Oh—no, no. That was Bosco...yeah, um, he's...he's my partner—we, um...worked together."

"As in past tense? You two don't work together anymore?"

"Well, he was injured in the line of duty a few months back so—he's been recovering. He is recovering—he'll be back to work soon though, he's strong." Faith was talking more to herself than she was to Scott. Bosco not coming back to work was unthinkable. Even when the doctor told her Bosco would never be able to do anything on his own again, Faith had believed otherwise. No one knew Bosco like she did, she'd always believe in him.

Scott's features were turning more and more sympathetic by the minute as he gazed down at Faith, "I'm sorry—did you two have an argument?"

"He's—well, he's stubborn sometimes. But we're good, he just needs to cool off."

"Hey, ya know, I'm starved. Ya mind if I join you?"

"No, not at all." Faith smiled, gesturing to the seat that only moments before Bosco occupied. While Scott ordered his food, Faith took the time to study him. Something she had done a lot while stuck in prison for a month. Scott was great to her in there, always made sure she and Cruz weren't hassled too often by the other inmates. In the short time they were in prison Faith formed quiet a nice friendship with the young man. The young man with the gorgeous blue eyes, the short spiked brown hair, the strong facial features and the smile to die for. Faith couldn't help but be a little attracted to him, it was only natural that a newly single woman to be.

After he finished ordering, Scott's complete focus was now on Faith as he just gazed back at her. Faith was growing rather uncomfortable by the unwavering attention but she couldn't decide whether she liked it or not. She should be flattered that such a handsome man would look at her the way Scott was looking at her right now. When Faith finally found the courage to meet his eyes, a wide grin spread across his face.

"Ya know, Faith, I've gotta be honest with you...I've been thinking about you a lot lately—it's just—I don't know, I really enjoyed our conversations when you were in—ah—you know..."

"When I was in prison you mean? And you were the CO?"

Scott laughed, "You think it's a little off don't you? I mean, we met under unusual circumstances but it's not like you're still an inmate or anything."

"Yeah, you're right. What are you getting at here?"

"Truth is—I like you, Faith. I know this is gonna sound cliche but I do, I like you a lot. You're just—you're like no one I've met before."

"Is that a good thing?"

Scott nodded slowly as he reached out to take her hands into his. He looked deeply into her eyes before whispering, "I think so."

"Scott..." Faith said, trying to pull her hands from his, but he wouldn't let go so she was forced to look him in the eyes again.

"Look Faith, I'm not asking you to marry me or anything, I just—I wanna take you out some time—on a date. Get outta the house, do something fun for a change."

Faith couldn't argue with him there. She really did need to get out of her new but lonely apartment. And helping Bosco with his therapy for the past couple of weeks has certainly taken a toll on her both mentally and emotionally. Scott gave her hand a gentle squeeze and she looked back at him.

"What ya say?"

After a moment, Faith smiled, "I'd like that."

Scott could do nothing but smile back. He lifted her right hand from the table and lightly brushed his lips against it. Faith was amazed at what a gentleman he was. So caring and so tender and no one could mistake the adoration in his eyes when he looked at her. Faith was about to say something, but another voice interrupted.

"Faith—look, I'm sorry—I didn't mean to..." Bosco voice came out weak and remorseful, but he stopped himself as his eyes found his now occupied seat. His eyes quickly darted from Scott and Faith's joined hands, to Faith's face, and when they finally found Scott's, Bosco's features suddenly darkened.

"Who the hell are you?" Bosco demanded.

And from the tone in his voice, Faith knew things weren't gonna go smoothly.


End file.
